


Badger Headcanons

by Nyodrite



Series: Harry Potter Stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hufflepuff Pride, and now I have a bunch of headcanons after looking up badgers, basically Pottermore sorted me into Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em><span>“This is what it means to be a Badger. This is our home, our family, our House- our </span></em><span>Clan </span><em><span>and </span></em><b><em>it is worth protecting</em></b> <em><span>.” </span></em><span>Here you could tell that the speech was coming to an end though that didn’t make it any less powerful. </span><em><span>“We are one House, one Clan, and we help each other in any way we can, from this day forward you will </span></em><b><em>never</em></b> <em><span>be alone- </span></em><span>that </span><em><span>is what it means to be a </span></em><span>Hufflepuff</span><em><span>.”</span></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger Headcanons

>   **Welcoming Speeches;**

**Helga Hufflepuff:**

_“Welcome.”_ The first speech started off, warm and welcoming. _“I know what others say of us, I am aware of their opinions and how they tend to base how they interact with the House on that…”_ Then it became sad and sorrow-filled, as if the speaker were grieving. _“So I must ask you to do something for me, it will hard- it might be the most difficult thing you will do but I have faith that you will all be able to rise to meet the challenge.”_ It changed to firm and encouraging. _“I ask you this...when they call you talentless, I ask that you congratulate them on their achievements. When they tell you that you’re rejects, that you were put here because you couldn’t make it anywhere else, I ask that you be patient with them because it is not their fault for being misinformed. When they call you slow, or an idiot or even a ‘duffer’, I ask that you take it with a smile so you may focus on your studies. Most of all, I ask that you forgive the ones whom insult you in their ignorance.”_

There was a pause to let that settle before the tone became fierce and protective. _“This does not mean I ask that you sit back and allow others to attack you. No, you are a Badger now and we badgers protect our own.”_ It was said with a kind of possessive protectiveness that was echoed in a rumbling murmur of every veteran Hufflepuff. _“We are tolerant, we are hard workers, we strive for kindness and fairness- this is true. To say we are afraid to fight, that is a lie- we are simply patient and tolerant enough to wait for something worth fighting for. Above all, we are loyal; to harm one is to harm all, we will defend ours at all costs.”_ It was said like a promise, though if others were present it could have been a treat.

 _“This is what it means to be a Badger. This is our home, our family, our House- our_ Clan _and_ ** _it is worth protecting_** _.”_ Here you could tell that the speech was coming to an end though that didn’t make it any less powerful. _“We are one House, one Clan, and we help each other in any way we can, from this day forward you will_ ** _never_** _be alone-_ that _is what it means to be a_ Hufflepuff _.”_

 

**Seventh Year Prefects:**

_“Now that our Founder has given us her speech on what it means to be a Hufflepuff,”_ the male prefect started. _“It’s time for us to tell you all the boring little details- like how, more often then not, firsties are referred to as ‘cubs’ and the common room as the ‘sett’.”_

The female prefect hit him, _“It’s important so take it seriously.”_

 _“Alright- geesh woman, how are you not a beater?”_ the male asked rubbing his arm. _“Okay. First thing, you’ve seen how to get into the Sett but just to remind you; barrel two from bottom, middle of second row, you tap ‘Helga Hufflepuff’- that’s two-three. Got it, tap two-three on barrel two from bottom and middle of the second row? If you’re not sure, ask an upper year to do it- nothing ruins your day like being soaked with vinegar.”_

The female took over, _“See those circular doors, they lead off to the dorms, bathrooms and such. Left is boys, right is girls- if you’re confused then look for the badger carvings, they hold a small plate that says ‘Boar’ or ‘Sow’. ‘Boar’ is for boys and ‘Sow’ is for girls.”_

 _“We’re all about badger references here,”_ the male said. _“Boar, Clan, Cub, Sett and Sow- male, House, firstie, common room and female. We Hufflepuffs are an odd bunch- other houses have their messes cleaned up by House-elves but we pick up after ourselves. In winter and summer it’s even done entirely by hand rather then with magic to help! We’re also the only ones who do our own laundry, don’t worry if you don’t know how because your mentor will assist you- our lovely Den Momma will be explaining mentors so sit tight.”_

 _“We believe in hard work and in being pragmatic- most of us won’t have our very own house-elf to take care of us when we graduate so we best learn these things now when we have someone to show us how to do it right.”_ the female told them. _“Now, other Houses tend to have six prefects- two for each year from fifth on, including the Head Boy/Girl- but_ we _always have seven, this is so that each day we can make sure a prefect is available at certain times for students here in the Sett- these times are twice a day for the duration of an hour. This is so students can ask for help; tutoring (yes we even do session on writing with a quill for those who’ve never done so before), advice on which electives to choose based on which career you want to pursue,  how to continue (or start) your muggle education, other common household spells you want to know (including cooking) and even explaining the changes your body goes through as you age if you’re too embarrassed to go to parents or a teacher.”_

 _“_ That _one’s a doozy.”_ the male added with a grimace. _“But we_ will _answer if you come out and ask- though questions on, um, ‘adult activities’ are something only seventh years will answer, we do have a mandatory session on that for Third years but there’s always some who have questions on things not covered so we do that also.”_ Piercing a couple of sixth years with a scowl he added, _“This will be your jobs come next year.”_

The female quirked a smile when the sixth years fell silent and paled. _“Our fifth year prefects, we happen to have three, will be in the Sett from Wednesday to Friday, in the mornings during seven and in the afternoons during three. Our sixth years, only two, will be here on Tuesday and Sunday at seven in the mornings and five in the afternoon. Seventh years, just us here, will be here on Monday and Saturday at seven in the morning and four in the afternoon. Remember it’s for a whole hour- though some may decided to stay longer if they don’t have any other responsibilities- and if there are any changes- like when exams come around- we will post the new schedule in the Sett along with telling our Founder who you can ask.”_

 _“Right, this is the last thing on our list before we give the reigns over to Den Momma.”_ the male said. _“While we have showers like every other House, we Hufflepuffs also have a communal bath (still segregated by genders, of course) that we use more- showers tend to be for if you’re running late or managed to get dirty during the day. If you’re shy you can wear a towel and if it is that much of an issue you can ask to be provided with a bathing costume, most are fine with it by third year though- but_ there is **no** shame _if you are uncomfortable, if it’s truly something you cannot stomach (though we ask you at least try) then you are free to use the showers only.”_

He was both kind and serious when he said it and you could tell how he became a prefect. _“A quick run through on bathing; they are open from 5:00 - 8:00 in both the morning and evening, you’ll want to take both your clothes and your school things with you, the temperature rises the closer you get to the bath, there are cubbies with wooden boxes (numbered for convenience and spelled to remain dry) for you to place your things, bathing stuff (towels, soap, rags and all that stuff) is available in waterproof boat-shaped trays that are spelled to follow you in the water, there’s also a place for your dirty clothes there and will have your name stitched into it in black writing (they’re yellow so it’s hard to miss), the water we bathe in is warm/hot and is spelled to always remain clean- as is the lukewarm/cool water used after to rinse off.”_

He paused a moment before adding, _“Here’s why bathing is popular: A) it’s where you’ll have to go anyways to put your dirty clothes. B) There is a passage that goes on to exit near the Great Hall connected to it, boys and girls’ bathes both lead there so you can walk to breakfast with friends regardless of gender after you bathe in the morning. C) It’s a bonding experience with fellow Hufflepuffs, we seventh years tell you stories about ourselves and ones we heard through our years- some have been passed down orally since the Founders Era!”_

 _“I only add that First, Fifth and Seventh years almost always shower in the mornings.”_ The female said. _“With nothing else, we give it over to our Head of House.”_

 

**Pomona Sprout:**

_“First I’d like to give you these bracelets,”_ Sprout started, waving a wand so a black-yellow bracelet with claw and badger charms floated to them. _“The bracelet itself and claw charm can be kept as long as you want, the badger will be returned when you graduate- these bracelets are given to each new Hufflepuff.”_ She told them before saying. _“Mentors may now choose their Cub.”_

 _“Your mentor will show you the ropes,”_ she told us. _“They will be in charge of waking you up in time to get ready, they will act as your guide and help you with things like homework or just anything in general. We are all a Clan but you will be their Cub.”_

* * *

>   **Cleaning;** _Hufflepuffs are the only ones that clean up after themselves and do their own laundry._

**Showers:** there are a few showers, primarily used by students who've gotten dirty before a meal/class or by students whom woke up late.

**Baths:** there are two large communal baths (one female, one male) for students to use during set times [5:00-8:00 A.M./P.M.] and is used as a House bonding experience (like badgers grooming). 1st, 5th and 7th years tend to bathe during the morning but every other student bathing depends on their personal preference.

**Bathrooms:** consists of toilet stalls and a line of sinks with a long mirror, it is lit by honey/wood-scented candles that cover the smell. (Hon-Fem, Wood-Male

**Laundry:** is done by students whenever need/when they have time though the capacity is 25 at one time. The prized times to do laundry is from 3:00-5:00 P.M. and, while 7th years have it reserved on Saturday and 5th years one Sunday (first years go with their mentor), it is a first come first serve basis. Like bathing it also acts as a House bonding experience, it is also a time for homework when clothes are drying.

* * *

 

> **House Items;**

****

**Badger Bracelet** : each Hufflepuff is given a simple black-yellow yarn bracelet (though some may prefer to wear it around the ankle or lengthening it into a necklace) upon entry into the House. Enchanted to keep it and it's charms invisible and keeps it from being noticed in any way.

**Cub Charm:** each student is given a small charm for their bracelet that depicts a young badger cub. These charms are enchanted to alert those older of trouble along as act as a guide to the distressed student; severity and distance also plays a factor into whom is alerted. The charms absorb magic from the wearer to enable the magic, it also acts as a shield for minor hexes and can act like a 'Notice Me Not' charm for those with malicious intent- typically starts off with 7 major uses as graduates return the seven-year-charged-charms to their head of house to be given to firsties.

**Claw Charm:** a charm developed during WWII by a pair seventh year (whom wish to remain anonymous) who flunked their NEWTs due to working on it. It is the shape of a badger claw, easily recharged and can be used by those without magic (though doing so means the muggle/squib user has to use their blood to activate it, for that reason the claw tip can cut flesh- though only to a limited degree). It's uses are thus; the tip acts as a lock pick, can cut through anything from string to thin metals though flesh is excluded, can cast either a widespread (though weak) or concentrated bombarda (used as either a distraction or a means to escape something too strong to cut). It is most known for it's powerful use of shields; a personal or four-person shield can take a direct hit from a dropped bomb while a group (5-10) and area (up to Great Hall size) can withstand a building collapsing.

~~**Scenting Scarf:** many Hufflepuff clothing can be used for 'scenting' though the Scarf is the most iconic and sophisticated. Scenting involves scent marking places to call attention to it for fellow members; it can be used to guide lost students back to the Great Hall, show secret passages or shortcuts, even (with a scarf) act as a message to [even specific] members. During wars it has been used to lead others to safe areas- some brave members worked together to smuggle people into Allied territory during WWII, utilizing this to ensure safety. ~~

* * *

>   **Seasonal Changes;**

**Fall** : sets the tone with it's welcoming party, this is the time where an older student chooses a younger one to mentor, this is when bracelets and charms are handed out and where the Clan mentality is taught to newcomers. The first weekend consists of Den cleaning to show first years how things will be during winter though magic is allowed, it is also when firsties learn how to do laundry.

**Winter** : in preparation for winter break, the House goes through a thorough cleaning session- tidying the common room, dorm rooms, showers, baths, laundry room and bathrooms by hand. The common room transforms; chairs, couches and tables are taken out and in it's place is quilt-covered mats that cover the stone floor, plush pillows and table-trays (think TV trays but small enough to be used lying down). Some students hole themselves up here, spending time with housemates before they depart while others alternate with spending time outside- over all, majority of winter at Hogwarts is spent in the Sett.

**Spring:** this is the "laziest" time for the House, the only cleaning done is what each person decides to do to their dorm though there is a small burst of magical spring cleaning. Much time is spent out and about, they Sett is only busy in the afternoons/after-dinner hours.  It is the time for gathering odds and ends to add to the Den.

**Summer:** while not mandatory, many tend to take breakfasts in the Sett in the time leading up to summer break; at this time it is not uncommon for students to help each other review for tests and stress for NEWTs and OWLs is generally dealt with by turning the reviews into games (how far can we pass a pillow by levitating it?). The common room is a mix of regular and winter apparel as, while much time is spent in the Sett, just as much is spent outside enjoying the summer weather- many turn lunch into picnics that tend to go like breakfast during this time. The days leading to departure is filled with winter-like cleaning done also by hand.

 


End file.
